


Coronation

by sumnawaz



Category: Blood and Ash Series - Jennifer L. Armentrout
Genre: F/M, Romance, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:35:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27480571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumnawaz/pseuds/sumnawaz
Summary: It's Penellaphe and Casteel's coronation ceremony, but who could blame them for sneaking off for a little bit?
Relationships: Penellaphe Balfour/Casteel Da'Neer, Penellaphe Da'Neer/Casteel Da'Neer, Poppy Balfour/Casteel Da'Neer, Poppy Da'Neer/Casteel Da'Neer
Kudos: 89





	Coronation

**Author's Note:**

> just some fun smut inspired by a tweet one of my friends made. all characters belong to Jennifer L. Armentrout.

“Bow before Casteel Da’Neer and Penellaphe Da’Neer—your King and Queen of Atlantia.” 

The crown felt heavy atop my head, my hair brushed back over my shoulders, tucked behind my hair with small braids done up by Vonetta, the scars on my face in proud view for the kingdom sprawled in front of us. And then they all lowered to one knee, heads bowing and right hands to their chests, much like the wolven had done the other day when we first arrived. I stood tall in front of the throne, right hand joined with Casteel’s left, as Atlantia welcomed us as their new rulers.

Good Gods, this was insanity. And despite any nerves, it felt  _ right _ .

Casteel’s mother then gestured for the two of us to take our seats—our thrones—and we sat down, Casteel refusing to let go of my hand, our arms comfortably joined in the space between the thrones. United. That’s what we were. 

As I sat, I didn’t even have to open myself up to sense the excitement radiating from those in front of us, the pleasant taste of determined loyalty sneaking its way in, as well. No hatred, no fear, and my chest swelled at the realization of that. Wolven and Atlantians alike stared back at us, eyes gleaming as they pledged themselves to their new rulers. 

When they rose, standing tall once more, that was when the celebration began. Music played throughout the throne room, mingling with the chatter of those present as they enjoyed the food and drinks. And it felt odd, honestly, to be at a  _ party _ , when there was so much to do in terms of dealing with the Ascended. With Malik. Ian. Tawny.

But I took a look at the familiar faces I could make out from the sea of people. Delano, Naill, Emil, Quentyn, Vonetta and Kieran with their parents. Everyone seemed at ease, smiles on their faces and drinks in hands, others forming a makeshift area in the center to dance to the lilting music that played. And I could sense the ease that blanketed the room, realized that for now, everyone pushed aside any kind of worry that may be plaguing them so they could have this one day of enjoyment without anything weighing them down.

And it was my coronation. I could do the same. I  _ wanted _ to because, like them, despite knowing there were things to worry about and get done, I wanted this one day of ignoring it all and being  _ happy _ .

I glanced over at Casteel, feeling his thumb absently rub circles on the back of my hand, noticing that he was already looking at me. Head tilting towards the room, he asked with a hint of a smile, “Would you like to dance, Poppy?”

Not many moments in my life allowed me to do something as simple as that—dance. I remembered being a young child and standing on my father’s shoes, his large hands holding my smaller ones as he moved us. I remembered the rare moments when Tawny snuck in some whiskey into my chambers back at Castle Teerman and we drank too much and ended up twirling each other in my rooms, the skirts of our dresses flaring around us, the only music being the sounds of our laughter. 

I hadn’t danced in a while, but I wanted to dance with Casteel.

At my answering smile, he rose fluidly, stepping closer as I stood as well. I could feel all eyes on us at our movements, but my eyes never left those amber ones as he led me down the steps of the dais towards the middle of the room, where people had given us a wide berth to make room.

We got to the center and his hand took hold of my right one, his other on the small of my back, his skin touching my own, bare thanks to the startlingly low back of my gown. The look on Casteel’s face when he first saw me in the gown both his mother and Vonetta helped me pick had been priceless; it was a beautiful dress—a shimmering gold color that reminded me of Casteel’s eyes with emerald green embellishments, the back cut low and the front almost the same. Tasteful and regal, with thin straps that had twin pieces of long fabric hanging from the back of each strap, as if it were a cloak but not quite taking up my back to show off the skin. The gold of the dress matched the crown atop my head, and a slit ran up my left leg, stopping around my thigh and showing off the skin of my leg, the scars just barely visible. My wolven dagger was strapped to my right thigh, as always.

It was the most stunning dress I’d ever seen, and putting it on had, truthfully, made me feel as such.

But my eyes couldn’t be peeled away from the man who I was dancing with, vaguely aware of other people joining around us to dance as well. Casteel was, unsurprisingly, garbed in black, but the regal tunic he wore had its own gold embroidery that matched the crown he wore and made him look like every bit of the King he was. The gold embroidery on the shoulders of his tunic accentuated the broadness, glimmering against the sharpness of his eyes that carried a certain gleam in them that tugged low in my stomach.

As we slowly moved to the music, Casteel dipped his head towards mine, a smirk tugging at his lips to hint at a dimple as he asked, “Have I told you how stunning you look?”

Despite it not being the first time he’s complimented me, I still felt warmth pool in my cheeks, as always. I could feel my own smile as I answered lightly, “You may have mentioned it.”

“I don’t think I can say it enough.”

He meant what he said, words accompanied by the golden flare of his eyes as he gave me a quick yet appreciative perusal, and my smile widened as we continued to move. “You don’t look too bad yourself,” I returned easily, brushing my hand along his shoulder. “Very Kingly.”

Casteel smirk grew enough to show off a dimple, but he didn’t respond as we danced. He was warm against me, the two of us moving fluidly amongst the others, and although I could feel many eyes on us, my focus was solely on Casteel. The most formal dressed I’d seen him was back in Macedonia when he was posing as a Royal Guard and then on our wedding day. Today, though, it was like I couldn’t tear my gaze away from him and how, well, beautiful he looked. Every bit the King he was crowned to be.

My eyes widened in pleasant surprise, a smile taking over as Casteel took a step back and raised our joined hands, leading me into a twirl that had the skirt of my gown fluttering as I went. My laugh was silenced when he pulled me back into him and pressed his lips to mine, hand squeezing mine while his free one returned to the small of my back as he kissed me. I melted into him, as always, this time uncaring of the cheers that sounded from those around us. It only made me smile against his lips, savoring the taste of him teasing my tongue.

“You know we don’t have to stay here for the whole celebration,” Casteel murmured against my lips.

I grinned. “The celebration is for  _ us _ ,” I reminded him as we pulled away a bit and I raised an eyebrow. “It’d be rude if we just left in the middle of it.”

Casteel snorted. “I’m sure eventually they’ll all be too drunk to notice us slip away.”

He may have a point there. “And where exactly would we be slipping away to?”

Heat flared in his amber eyes. “The closest empty room we can find.” He leaned closer once more, nose brushing against mine. “Because as stunning as you look in that dress, I’d love to get you out of it.” Casteel emphasized his words by rubbing his fingers on the exposed skin of my back, the warmth of his touch ironically sending shivers down my spine as I pressed into him more.

Fire exploding in my cheeks, I bit back a smile as I murmured, “So impatient.”

“Actually, I think I’ve been patient enough,” Casteel returned, tilting his chin just so to quickly nip at my lower lip. “I was ready to find us another room the second I saw you in this dress. You should give me more credit.”

My cheeks may start hurting from how much I smiled, each one bringing that look upon Casteel’s face I could never tire of; that look he always got every time I laughed or smiled. It only made me do so more. “Of course.”

After our dance, Casteel and I found ourselves surrounded by friends. The bubbly Champagne was sweet as I sipped from it while chatting with Vonetta and Naill, Casteel just a few feet away as he talked with his father and a couple of people I only knew by face. But no matter how many people stood between us, no matter the conversations we were a part of, I could almost always feel Casteel’s gaze on me. When I’d glance over over at him, my eyes would meet his, and the flutter in my chest would return in full force at the unabashed heat in his gaze. The intent in his eyes would be obvious to anyone who’d merely glance at him, but I knew Casteel didn’t care if they knew. As long as I did, that’s what mattered to him.

I had the distinct feeling we wouldn’t last at this celebration for too long.

I’d been proven correct when some time later, maybe half an hour—which was a lot longer than I expected—I felt a chest brush up against my back and the familiar scene to lush spice and pine wrap around me. “Are you tired?” Casteel’s words were a whisper in my ear, but it was all I could hear instead of the conversation I was a part of with Delano and Naill. 

Fighting a smile, I turned my head towards him, catching the way he peered down at me. A constant heat burned in his gaze. My own voice low, I asked, “Are you just trying to find an excuse to leave?”

His lips kicked up. “I wouldn’t need an excuse. I could simply walk out right now if I wanted to—I was just wondering if  _ you _ did.” Casteel tilted his head, vaguely gesturing to our surroundings with a jut of his chin. “We can stick around for however long you want.”

Truthfully, I didn’t care whether we stayed or left. Although I enjoyed the company of those around, something that had been forbidden to me for most of my life, I wouldn’t mind if Casteel and I found ourselves alone. Especially when I could tell exactly what was running through his mind, igniting a flurry of butterflies in my stomach.

Before I could respond, I heard Kieran drawl, “Are you two planning your escape?” Both Casteel and I looked at him, and at least I had the decency to look a bit sheepish at Kieran’s bemused expression. He scoffed knowingly before ticking his head towards the large double doors. “I’d get to it, if I were you. I think mostly everyone drank too much to notice if the new King and Queen slipped away.”

Maybe he was right, and I didn’t bother checking to see if he was as I met Casteel’s gaze and placed my hand in his. He smirked, showing off his dimples, before guiding me towards the doors, my gown swishing around my feet as I suppressed a giggle because of how quickly he was moving us. I could feel the gazes of a few people sweep our way, but I couldn’t bring myself to care—not when Casteel’s hand was so warm against mine. 

When we exited the throne room, the party becoming a murmur behind us the further we got from it, I asked with a light laugh, “Where are we going?”

“Anywhere we want.” He glanced at me over his shoulder, a wicked gleam in his eyes. “The palace is ours.”

And so it was.

It seemed as though Casteel didn’t have the patience to take us all the way to our chambers, which were on the east wing of the palace, on the other side of where we were. Which was how we ended up in yet another large room—not as big as the throne room, of course—but spacious enough so that only the two of us in there made it seem so vast.

It was one of the bigger offices in the palace, shelves of books along the walls, a large oak desk in front of a wall of windows that looked out into the back courtyard. I doubted Casteel particularly cared which room he pulled us in—all that mattered was that it was empty, the two of us hidden away from prying eyes. And my suspicion rang true because when I approached the table and heard the wooden doors shut behind us, I felt Casteel move behind me.

He used his incredible speed to his advantage because by the time I turned around, his body was towering right in front of mine, gold eyes as luminous as the crown he wore atop his head. Heart jumping, I clutched the edge of the table behind me and mused, “You just couldn’t wait until the party was over, could you?”

Casteel smirked, bracing his hands on the table next to mine, caging me in with his arms as his head dipped to maintain my gaze. “You’re the one who followed me out.”

I raised my eyebrows. “You practically dragged me out,” I pointed out, though I knew it was a lie. I would’ve followed him anyway, anywhere.

He knew I was full of it as his smirk widened, dimples appearing as I tilted my head towards him, feeling his nose nudge against mine. My eyes fluttered shut without protest, his scent wrapping around me as my fingers itched to grab his tunic and pull him towards me. “You could’ve resisted if you truly wanted,” Casteel murmured, his deep voice rumbling through my very bones.

He was right, of course, but instead of admitting that verbally, I felt myself tilt my head just so—enough to close the small gap between us and pull Casteel into a kiss he was clearly ready for. The table dug into my exposed lower back, but I didn’t care as I lifted my hands to grip Casteel’s arms, the muscles under the sleeves of his tunic flexing under my touch as he kept me caged in. The scrape of his fangs against my lower lip sent a thrill shocking through me, and I felt one of Casteel’s hands tangling in my hair to tilt my head back just enough for him to deepen the kiss. His other arm wrapped around my waist and he easily lifted me enough to seat me on the edge of the table, and I could feel the skirt of my gown parting at my left thigh thanks to the long slit cutting through it.

Casteel happily took up the space between my legs, tongue sliding against mine as I felt his warm hand cup the back of my exposed knee, hooking my leg around his waist. I felt the skirt fall away a bit more and the cool air against my skin told me the entirety of my left leg was exposed—not that I minded.

I felt his hand grip my other leg as well, fingers bunching the material of the dress as if he was about to tear it away, and I pulled away from the kiss long enough to mutter against his mouth, “If you rip this dress, I’m going to punch you.”

“So violent,” he nipped at my lower lip, the appreciation heavy in his roughened voice. “Fine—no rips.” Casteel moved the skirt of the dress, the slit allowing for it to fall away from my thighs, exposing both legs. The smirk was ever present on his full lips as he murmured, “As pretty as this dress is, it’s quite convenient, too.”

Before I could ask him what he meant—though I had a pretty good idea—Casteel claimed my lips once more, dragging me into a kiss that sent my head spinning, my hands reaching up to tangle my fingers in his soft dark hair. His lips trailed down my jaw and I tilted my head back as I felt the hot kisses pepper down my neck, tightening my fingers in his hair when his sharp fangs scraped against my skin. The sensation tugged low in my core, a breathless moan escaping me as Casteel took my skin between his teeth, not quite breaking the skin but still teasing. 

With his hands once again finding the back of my knees, Casteel widened the space between my legs and I watched, heart drumming, as he lowered himself to his knees. I braced my hands on the table behind me as I tried to catch my breath, knowing it would be useless as Casteel trailed kisses up my inner thigh, trailing a blazing path to where I ached most. 

And as I looked down at him, the breath snagged in my throat because, Gods, the sight of him kneeling before me, a golden crown glinting against his dark hair as his lips scorched my skin, was  _ everything _ . 

I really appreciated the slit of the dress in that moment.

As Casteel’s hands trailed up, fingers snagging on the band of my undergarments, my gaze looked ahead at the double doors and I said breathlessly, “Anyone could walk in.”

Casteel didn’t so much as pause. “They won’t,” was all he said as he pulled the garments down my legs. 

I didn’t even protest, head kicking back as I felt his tongue flat against me, slicing up and pulling a moan from me I couldn’t hope to suppress. Casteel’s hands were on my hips under the material of my gown, warm in contrast to the cool ring adorning his finger. 

My own fingers tangled in his hair, keeping him close as his tongue and mouth worked at me, my heart racing. Casteel’s deep voice rumbled through me as he asked, “How much do you like this, Poppy?” His amber eyes flickered up and I somehow managed to meet his gaze, and Casteel pressed a kiss to my inner thigh. “How much do you like the sight of me kneeling before you?”

So much. Too much. But the words wouldn’t leave me, too tangled up in the dizzying sensations Casteel was stirring up so expertly, a fire in my veins that he always knew exactly how to ignite. 

His lips curled into a wicked smirk, dimples in view, his breath tickling me as he murmured, “How much do you like knowing you’re the only one I’d kneel for?” 

Oh, Gods.

He didn’t give me the chance to answer, not that I was capable of forming words, mouth closing over me once again as he continued his ministrations to bring me closer and closer to the edge. Casteel brought my legs to hook over his shoulders, and the air left my lungs as the cooling in my lower stomach tightened and tightened until it couldn’t any longer. 

And then the tension whipped out and my body shuddered with the release, the large room fluttering with the sounds escaping from my mouth and the crude laps of Casteel between my legs. 

“Casteel,” I gasped out, not quite sure what I even wanted to say as he rose to his feet, silencing whatever I could’ve hoped to say by pressing his lips to mine. 

“My Queen,” Casteel smirked against my mouth, chuckling lowly as my hands reached forward to the buttons of his pants, desperate to feel him, all of him. “We’re not done yet.”

No, we weren’t.

He moved us then, and suddenly we weren’t by the table and I could feel a wall at my back, trapped against it with Casteel’s body against mine, my legs wrapping around his hips as he held me up. His lips claimed mine once more and as I returned the kiss, I felt the crown sitting atop my head beginning to slip and I blindly reached up to take it off before it fell, only for Casteel’s grip on my thighs to tighten.

“Keep it on,” he said, voice a low growl, fixing the crown on my head and I laughed lightly against his lips, the sound turning into a moan as I finally managed to undo the buttons of his pants.

“Sure thing, your Highness,” I smirked as he bit at my lower lip, and I shoved his pants down as much as they could go. 

A sound rumbled through him, deep and low in his throat, my words spurring him to rip his lips from mine and draw them down my neck. The scrape of his teeth was the only warning I got, along with Casteel pulling down the cape-like fabric from my right arm, before his fangs bit into my neck just as he sank himself inside me, the cool material of his crown brushing against my skin. I gasped, one arm hooked around his shoulders and my other hand in his hair as I felt him draw in my blood. My heart was thundering in my chest as Casteel gave me a moment to adjust, which didn’t take long and I clenched around him, a silent plea for him to move.

He didn’t waste a second.

The snap of his hips against mine, my own moving as much as I could to meet his thrusts, reverberated through me and I squeezed my eyes shut at the sensation of him filling me, just as my blood filled him, holding him close. Casteel’s hand trailed down my arm, the lowered fabric of the would-be sleeves pushed away as his fingers sparked heat against my skin, his hand reaching mine that was buried in his hair. His hips never ceased their movements as Casteel grabbed my hand, pulling it away from his head so he could thread our fingers together, pressing our joined hands against the wall next to me.

It was just us in that moment, ignorant of the celebration happening in honor of us just a few rooms over, nor caring of the large windows that looked out into the courtyard, where anyone walking by on the path could look and see us through the glass. But Casteel had never been one to particularly care about such things, and I guess I was around him too much because I didn’t quite care, either. Not that I minded being around him too much. Gods, never.

My head spun, feeling myself drawing closer and closer to the edge with every jut of Casteel’s hips, hitting that one spot that stole my breath every time. His teeth pulled from my skin, head lifting, and there was a flash of glistening red lips before Casteel’s mouth met mine, the taste of my blood on his tongue prompting me to dig my fingers in his shoulder, my other hand squeezing his.

The tension broke once more, and my cry was muffled by Casteel’s lips as the release crashed through me devastatingly. His movements didn’t cease as the wave of pleasure ebbed and Casteel soon found his own release, the rough groan he sounded against my mouth rattling deep in my bones, his powerful body trembling against mine. But his hold on me never wavered, never lightened, as he held me close with just one hand on my thigh and held me up with my body between his and the wall behind me.

Breathing labored, Casteel’s mouth left mine with one last kiss, and I tilted my head back until it rested against the wall, chest rapidly rising and falling as I attempted to catch my breath. The room was silent save for our breathing, and my eyes opened to catch the way Casteel peered down at me, honey colored eyes blazing, looking at me as though he was committing every detail to memory.

Decadent chocolate teased my tongue and my heart pounded, feeling a rush of warmth as a smile ticked up my lips. He looked beautiful; the crown undisturbed atop his dark head, the ends of his hair curling against the nape of his neck, lips pinkened and obviously kissed. Beautiful—and mine.

His hand untangled from mine only to grip my thigh, easing himself out as I let out a breath, reluctantly settling on my feet, not quite fond of the distance between us now. As if reading my thoughts, Casteel didn’t step away, only buttoning his pants as I used my own slightly trembling hands to fix the skirt of my gown, smoothing down any wrinkles on the gold and emerald material.

The air felt electric between us as I leaned back against the wall, only a few inches of space between us, and I mused lightly, “That’s one way to celebrate.”

Casteel’s smirk returned, lighting up his features as his hand reached up to catch a lock of my red hair around his finger. With a tilt of his head, he said, “We had to consummate our coronation somehow.”

I laughed at that, well aware the rules of marriage didn’t apply to a coronation. “Sure, that’s exactly it,” I replied dryly, hands reaching up to straighten out Casteel’s tunic, smoothing away the wrinkles my grip on him caused.

He wore a mock affronted look. “For you to suggest it was anything other than that wounds me, Poppy.”

I laughed once more, the thrill of what we’d done melting into a pleasant happiness only Casteel was capable of bringing out. His smirk turned into a full grin at my laughter, his dimples coming out. Tucking my hair behind my ear, he added, “If you want to go back to the others, we can.”

I kind of did, not because I didn’t want to be alone with Casteel, but because all of those people were here because of us, to celebrate us, and it would be rude if we disappeared for the rest of it. Even if people were too drunk to notice, like Kieran had suggested.

“I want to,” I told him, and Casteel didn’t hesitate in grabbing my hand and pulling me from the wall, and the two of us walked back to the door. Feeling a bit teasing, I added nonchalantly, “Maybe afterwards, I’ll kneel for you as you did for me.”

Not missing the tone of my words, Casteel’s head whipped towards me, eyebrows shooting up and amber eyes luminous, and I merely smiled innocently before looking ahead, reaching the door. Catching him off guard was one of my favorite things, feeling a flutter in my stomach at the knowledge of still being able to surprise him, as he did me.

As Casteel opened the door, his voice was gruff as he said, “I hope you know we won’t be staying at that party for too long. Have to make sure you fulfill your promise.”

I walked out ahead of him, grinning at my husband over my shoulder as I said, “But of course, my King.”

Needless to say, we barely lasted at the celebration for an hour.


End file.
